kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Islands (High Sea Saga)
Countries The game is divided into several countries. Each country has different islands to explore. Unlocking countries is done by increasing population. Changing countries can be done by talking to the king at the Base Island. This is the list of countries and the population needed to unlock them : *'Euripitan Union'. Starting Country, available at the start. - "The first country, with many islands". *'Armonica '(Unlocked at 3500 Population) - "A frigid region". *'Meripito' (Unlocked at 10,000 Population) - "A kingdom with a warm climate". *'Umadbro Islands' (Unlocked at 25,000 Population) - "Islands with steep mountains". *'Treelania' (Unlocked at 40,000 Population) - "A heavily wooded continent". *'Pirate Seas' (Unlocked at 70,000 Population) - "A region infested by pirates". *'Kairo Islands' (Unlocked at 100,000 Population) - "Robots are sometimes seen here". File:HSS_Map1_EuripitanUnion_v1.png|Euripitan Union HSS Map2 Armonica v1.png|Armonica Islands Each island has a strength level, providing a general guide to the difficulty of monsters that spawn during quests and on the deck while at that island (monsters spawned during unlocked "major" quests will be much higher than the listed strength level). Aside from that, each island also has a monster frequency rate which indicates how often monsters will appear on the deck. Docking at an island with a high spawn rate means the crew will fight more often, decreasing facility usage but increasing loot. Fleet Rank indicates the fleet rank that's needed to clear all quest on the Island. Additionally, each island has an activity gauge, which depletes as resources are gathered, monsters are fought on deck, and residents of buildings shop on the ship, and refills when not docked at that island. When the activity gauge is empty, monster spawn and resident activity are greatly reduced. Finally, an island that has shops built will have associated shop meters. Allowing residents of the shops to visit your ship will fill these meters; completing a meter resets the meter and awards items. Every island has a questing spot, where stamina is spent to send combat groups on quests. Some islands start partially obscured and will be revealed once a certain quest (usually a boss quest) is completed. Completing all quests on an island will grant a reward from the King, consisting of a Medal of Conquest relic, medals, a monster flute, and additional items. Completing quests may also unlock additional unexplored regions. Aside from a questing spot, islands may have some pre-built buildings and vacant lots. Vacant lots may be used to build new buildings, increasing population, facility effect, or shop stock. Monsters column lists the monsters that appear on the island either on the deck or at questing areas, which can be useful when attempting to clear Monster Hunt Campaigns. *''' indicates the monster can be found on deck battle. Codes in parentheses, such as (D+++), indicate repeatable quests that spawn that monster. '''Bold text denotes rare monsters. Note : *Monster Hunt Campaigns count both v1 and v2 monsters. This allows stronger players to participate in campaigns without being forced to hunt on lower-level islands. e.g Jellio 2 will count toward the campaign to hunt Jellio. *'Quest Team': one important thing is that you can add the number of teams that could go on quests. Instead of the normal one 5-person team per quest, you can bring up to 4 (20 people) teams by using "Quest Team+1" item from the special shop (3 available at Rank 20/35/100, priced 15/30/50 medals). The teams will fight in one formation line, just like the enemy's team. This also works in online (PvP) battles. Doing so, of course, would increase the chance of success dramatically, be it questing or battling. Repeatable Quests and Drop Lists On each Island, there are usually several repeatable Quests. These quests have a higher stamina consumption than normal quests, however it's redoable as long players have enough stamina. From these quests, players can get items, equipments, ship structures, and capture some NPCs to be recruited later. Note : *Jobs column indicate what job is capturable in the particular Island/Quest. Super Monsters On difficulties higher than Normal? (Nightmare Confirmed), Super version of monsters can appear during a quest. They usually appears at the boss group on a quest. They can be distinguished a bigger image than their normal counterpart. Aside from the big appearance, they also have super stats with HP estimated at 8x-10x the normal version has, and other stats estimated at 150% of their normal counterpart. Their appearance can usually be predicted by the appearance of red warning text during the quest selection screen. Due to their very dangerous nature, avoiding them should be top priority especially for players who are not prepared. Super Monster Warning (High Sea Saga).png|Super monster red warning text Normal Super Monster Comparison 2 (High Sea Saga).png|Super Pyonpo appearance comparison Normal Super Monster Comparison 1 (High Sea Saga).png|Super Sassa appearance comparison